Eversleeping
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Eu sonhei a noite que ele veio ate mim. E disse: "Meu amor, porque voce chora?" eu não vou permanecer muito mais tempo... UA Songfic de presente over atrasado pra tenshiaburame, música Eversleeping do Xandria.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Songfic de presente mega atrasado para tenshiaburame-chan! É Drama, não me mate pelo final...xD Ninguém morre, não se preocupe...x3

Xandria é um grupo metal melódico alemão, a voz da cantora é linda! Pure-Petit anda muito dark esses dias xD Ohohohohohohohohohohoho(se estapeia) Bem, vamos à fic! Não liguem para os erros de português, todos sabem que Pure-Petit não revisa as fics...¬¬""" (se joga da ponte)

oOo

_**Eversleeping - Xandria**_

oOo

A luz da lua entrava pelas enormes janelas abertas, iluminando o chão de mármore branco. As cortinas brancas balançavam suavemente com a brisa noturna.

Uma jovem de cabelos rosados presos em uma trança frouxa passa os dedos pela lareira empoeirada e observa os móveis cobertos por um pano branco. Vestia um vestido gótico negro com fivelas enfeitando as mangas e a cintura .

Seus olhos cor de âmbar param em um porta-retrato perto da janela, indo até ele, o pegando nas mãos e passa os dedos suavemente pelo rosto de um jovem de cabelos arrepiados e azuis, este sorria abraçado à ela.

_**Once I travelled 7 seas to find my love**_

_**And once I sang 700 songs**_

_**Well, maybe I still have to walk 7000 miles**_

_**Until I find the one that I belong**_

Aquela mansão lhe traziam lembranças tristes, foi sua morada desde que nasceu, há muitos anos atrás, eram tempos felizes, ao lado dele... Mas o destino quis que eles se separassem, e que ela partisse para longe, agora estava de volta, não sabia o porque, apenas queria se despedir daquele lugar.

Uma lágrima fina e tinta escorre pelo rosto, ela passa os dedos, borrando a pele alva de vermelho, se virando para a janela, ela abraça o próprio corpo como se sentisse frio.

Não podia mais vê-lo, isso a machucava profundamente, eram como se mil agulhas perfurassem seu coração.

_**I will rest my head side by side**_

_**To the one that stays in the night**_

_**I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow**_

_**And whatever comes will come soon**_

_**Dying I will pray to the moon**_

_**That there once will be a better tomorrow**_

A barra do vestido arrastava no chão enquanto ela andava, ela tira o lençol que cobria o grande piano negro, passando os dedos delicadamente sobre as teclas, ajeita o vestido enquanto senta no banquinho de veludo.

A luz da lua iluminava a pele pálida da jovem, que parecia ser feita de cera, os dedos longos tocavam uma melodia triste, de olhos fechados, ela sentia a brisa noturna lhe tocar o rosto como um beijo frio.

"_Onde está Fenrir?"_

" _Ele está morto..."_

"_Mentira! Ele está vivo, eu sei…"_

" _Gabrielle! __Entenda, ele morreu! Esqueça-o! __Viva sua nova vida!"_

- Não posso…- Diz a jovem com um sussurro fraco.

_**Once I crossed 7 rivers to find my love**_

_**And once, for 7 years, I forgot my name**_

_**Well, if I have to I will die 7 de**__**aths just to lie**_

_**In the arms of my eversleeping man**_

Uma lágrima escorre pela face do jovem que a observava, sentado num galho de árvore na penumbra do bosque, ele leva uma das mão ao peito e agarra a camisa como se tentasse arrancar a dor que sentia.

Se martirizava pela dor que a jovem sentia, sua amada Gabrielle sofria por sua causa...

"_Leve-a daqui! Diga que morri..."_

" _Fenrir! Venha conosco! __Podemos ajudá-lo!"_

"_Ninguém pode me ajudar… Agora pareço estar bem, mas quando a lua cheia aparecer, não poderei me controlar..."_

"_Gabrielle vai sofrer..."_

"_Eu sei... Mas nada posso fazer…Cuidem dela por mim... Diga que sempre a amarei..."_

_**I will rest my head side by side**_

_**To the one that stays in the night**_

_**I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow**_

_**And whatever comes will come soon**_

_**Dying I will pray to the moon**_

_**That there once will be a better tomorrow**_

Sentada no grande sofá de couro, Gabrielle tinha uma pequena caixa de madeira nas pernas, dentro dela várias cartas, lembranças dos momentos felizes...

O sol estava para nascer no horizonte, cansada de ler e com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, a jovem adormece...

Como um felino, o rapaz de cabelos azuis e arrepiados entra pela janela, agaixando ao lado da jovem que dormia profundamente.

- Me perdoe Gabrielle, meu amor...- Diz passando a mãos nos cabelos da garota.

A pegando no colo, a leva para um dos quarto, as grossa cortinas a protegeriam do sol. Delicadamente a deposita na cama, a cobrindo com os lençóis.

_**I dreamt last night that he came to me**_

_**He said: "My love, why do you cry?"**_

_**For now it won't be be long any more**_

_**Until my called grave with him I'll lie**_

- Não chore... Te amarei para sempre... – E depositando um beijo nos lábios de sua amada Gabrielle, Fenrir parte novamente.

- Fenrir!- Quando a jovem acorda a lua já estava no céu.

Ela passa as mãos sobre os lábios, seria um sonho? Ao olhar para os lados vê que estavam no quarto, alguém a carregou até ali... Ao olhar para a cabeceira, havia uma rosa negra.

- Fenrir... Está vivo não está? Eu sei...- Gabrielle segura a rosa contra o peito e deixa mais uma lágrima tinta cair de seus olhos.

Logo o som da busina a faz levantar e andar para a entrada onde um carro preto a esperava.

- Já se despediu daqui, Gabrielle?- Diz um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis escuros.

- Já Saga... Vamos...- Diz a jovem entrando no carro.

Ao longe, Fenrir observava o carro partir pela estrada de terra.

- Quem sabe um dia poderemos ficar juntos... – Diz com um sorriso triste.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!! Triste? Eu sei...T-T Mas a música é over triste, por isso saiu essa fic over triste...T-T

Mas espero que goste Tenshi-chan! Não se preocupe, Gabi e FenFen terão um final feliz! Se meu bloqueio mental permitir, escrevo a continuação!

Mandem reviews e deixem uma gata de rua feliz!(faz cara do gato do Shrek again)...xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
